Confidences
by GaiaB
Summary: One shot. Missing scene du 3x05. "Elle voulait tant rattraper tout ce temps, remplir ce vide qui l'avait habitée toutes ces années." Spoilers S3.


**Bonjour jeunesse dorée de Manhattan, ne paressez donc pas au fond de votre lit, vous savez bien que les lendemains d'événements mondains sont toujours les plus promptes à satisfaire votre insatiable curiosité. Eh oui, même si le mariage le plus attendu de la saison a choisi comme point d'impact Brooklyn, il se pourrait bien que les secousses se fassent ressentir jusque dans l'UES.**

Il était là. Juste là où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne portait plus son smoking de la veille. Il l'avait troqué contre un jean-tee-shirt des plus détaché mais son air gauche et angoissé n'avait lui pas disparu. Son cœur se serra à la vue de ce jeune homme qui lui paraissait à la fois familier et totalement étranger.

Un timide sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Elle le lui rendit avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Son stress était plus que visible. Rien ne pouvait le dissimuler, ni la robe cintrée grise qu'elle avait mis des heures à choisir sous le sourire tendrement amusé de son nouvel époux ni l'immense paire de lunettes de soleil qui couvrait la moitié de son visage, ni ce sourire qu'elle voulait avenant mais qui était au combien crispé.

Voilà, ça y était. Ils étaient seuls. Tous les deux. Rien qu'eux deux. Lorsqu'elle avait su que Rufus avait partagé quelques moments privilégiés seul à seul avec lui, une pointe de jalousie était née en elle. Elle voulait tant rattraper tout ce temps, remplir ce vide qui l'avait habitée toutes ces années. Elle voulait juste ça et elle savait en même temps que c'était sûrement trop demandé. Comme le dit la rengaine : _Le temps perdu ne se rattrape plus_. Le moment était là, elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il serait sien. Et pourtant, pourtant, tout cela était bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

-Bonjour- commença –t-il hésitant.

-Bonjour.

Elle ne savait pas réellement quoi faire. Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Le serrer contre elle pour renouer ce contact de chaire qu'elle avait brisé depuis si longtemps ? Elle n'eut pas le loisir de tergiverser plus longuement. Ce fut lui qui la prit entre ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Un sourire dévastateur illumina son visage en un quart de seconde et effaça quelque peu le malaise qui s'installait. Ils se séparèrent et machinalement, ils franchirent la grille du parc avant de déambuler lentement dans les contre-allées. Elle fit mine de le prendre par le bras en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre son geste.

-Alors ? Ca fait quoi d'être jeune mariée ?

-Eh bien… Jeune, je ne crois plus l'être tellement et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment mon premier mariage… -s'esclaffa-t-elle.

-Et cette fois, c'est pas différent?-hasarda-t-il.

-Si… rien à voir… Je crois que j'ai eu enfin un mariage qui me ressemblait… imprévu, un peu chaotique mais intime. Au final, les autres ne me paraissent que de pathétiques brouillons dont l'unique but était de rentrer dans les canons newyorkais. J'ai épousé Rufus, je t'ai retrouvé… ça m'a pris vingt ans… mais j'ai enfin réussi, alors, je pense que j'aurais du mal à être plus comblée qu'en ce moment-même.

-C'est vrai… Tu es rayonnante, Lil… ian.

-Tu peux m'appeler Lily.

-Ok…

Un silence se fit.

-Scott, écoute, je…

-Non, ne dis rien. Ne te sens pas obligée de te justifier. J'ai entendu tout ce que j'avais à entendre hier. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça…

- Je ne me sens pas obligée mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire. Des choses que j'ai imaginé cent fois te dire. Que j'aimerais que tu entendes. S'il te plaît juste écoute-moi… -continua-t-elle la voix serrée.

-Très bien. Asseyons-nous là alors –proposa-t-il en désignant un banc du menton.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit lentement. Ils s'assirent sans un mot. Le glas avait sonné. C'était le moment où elle devait se lancer mais l'émotion la submergeait et elle avait pleinement conscience que rien de ce qu'elle allait dire ne ressemblerait de près ou de loin au discours prémâché qu'elle avait mentalement préparé depuis des années.

Elle inspira profondément et mit doucement sa main sur sa cuisse sans pour autant le regarder.

-Je suis désolée. Désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait. Hier, il y a six mois, il y a vingt aussi. Surtout pour ça. – commença –t- elle d'une voix éraillée. J'aurais voulu être différente. Peut-être rester la même que quand j'ai connu Rufus. Spontanée, aventureuse, qui se fiche du qu'en dira-t-on. Mais au final, je ne le suis pas… je ne le suis plus. Hier, tu ne m'as pas vue sous mon meilleur jour… Et à cause de ça, je t'ai causé énormément de peine…

-C'est rien. Vraiment…

-Si, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a forcée entre autres choses à te laisser… je ne savais pas comment faire, j'avais terriblement peur que tu sois malheureux avec moi…

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner… vraiment… C'est plutôt moi qui aurais des choses à me faire pardonner. J'aurais dû te dire dès le début qui j'étais. J'aurais dû le dire à Rufus, mais c'était bien plus simple comme ça. J'avais peur de faire de la peine à mes parents, peur que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Ca sonne super cliché mais j'étais mort de trouille. J'avais peur de ne pas être assez bien pour Lillian Rhodes. Tu comprends ?

-Tu n'aurais pas dû… mais je n'ai rien fait pour te simplifier la tâche… Scott, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça. Je voudrais juste que tu saches que moi, je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu fais, d'où tu viens, qui sont tes parents. Peu importe le nombre d'années que j'ai vécues loin de toi. Tout ça n'a aucune importance.

-J'ai cru que ça en avait puisque vous n'aviez jamais cherché à me connaître…

-Mais si ! Rufus et moi sommes allés à Boston l'année dernière et nous avons ren-

-Avant je veux dire… -l'interrompit Scott.

Lily sentit une houle de culpabilité s'abattre sur elle. Elle devait lui dire. Plus de mensonges. Elle avait à moins de quinze centimètres d'elle son fils, en tête à tête. C'est bien plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré. Il fallait. Maintenant.

-Je… Rufus ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte. Il ne l'a appris que l'année dernière. Il ne savait même pas que nous avions eu un enfant.-articula-t-elle avec difficulté tout en sentant Scott se raidir à ses côtés.

-Quoi ?

-Nous nous étions quittés, enfin, je l'avais quitté peu de temps avant… et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte et tout s'est précipité. Ma mère m'a envoyée en France te couver et accoucher avant que je n'aie eu le temps de penser à ce que moi je voulais. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Rufus… Je croyais qu'il ne voudrait pas devenir père… Pas si vite, pas comme ça. Peut-être pas avec moi. Et puis, je m'imaginais difficilement forcer un enfant à partager une vie entre nous deux, la semaine dans une école huppée de Manhattan et le week-end en tournée dans un bus crasseux… Nous étions fous amoureux mais nous venions de deux mondes différents… que je croyais différents… non conciliables… Alors, j'ai attendu ta naissance, toute seule, loin des trop bien pensants de l'UES. Et j'ai accouché, toute seule, pour vous protéger l'un comme l'autre…

-Tu lui as caché mon existence ?-insista-t-il.

-Oui… Nous avons perdu contact, fait notre vie chacun de notre côté et c'était bien plus facile comme ça. Mais après, tout ça nous a rattrapés… Il a été furieux quand il l'a appris. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant des semaines… J'ai cru que je l'avais de nouveau perdu. Il n'a jamais pu comprendre que je l'avais fait pour le protéger du chagrin qui me dévastait et pour te protéger… tu avais le droit à une vie meilleure…

-Hummm… sûrement.

-Scott, tu as été malheureux ? Je veux dire…

-Non –l'interrompit-il. Non. Je ne suis jamais parti aux Bahamas pour Noël, et je n'ai jamais utilisé que le métro pour me déplacer mais j'ai eu des parents géniaux et une enfance parfaite. Vraiment.

-Bien… en même temps, l'argent ne fait pas tout. La preuve, j'ai été une assez piètre mère pour Serena et Eric. Je n'étais pas présente, pas disponible. Ils ont grandi seuls… Alors, au final…

-T'es bien sévère avec toi-même… où est la Lily intransigeante et sûre d'elle-même ?

-Elle n'existe peut-être pas…

Il ne répondit que par un unique sourire. Elle n'avait pas bougé sa main depuis le début de leur conversation. Alors, lentement, il la saisit et referma son immense main par-dessus.

-Il y a des choses que tu voudrais savoir ?-demanda-t-elle après un petit moment de flottement en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Comme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Rufus, moi, les enfants, nous…

-J'en sais rien. Je m'étais toujours dit que j'aurais mille questions à vous poser le jour où je vous rencontrerai et puis…

-En fin de compte, rien de ce que tu avais préparé ne peut sortir ?

-Oui, c'est ça…

-Je connais ça… mais tu n'aurais pas envie de savoir comment tu es né ? À quel point j'étais énorme ? À quel point tu as mis du temps à sortir ?-sourit-elle à l'évocation de ce sujet.

-Je ne sais pas… Si… peut-être…

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ne pas être gauche pour ne pas le perdre, ne pas être trop froide pour le blesser.

-Scott, tu es la chaire de ma chaire et même si je ne suis pas vraiment ta mère, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas. Je l'ai fait une fois, et ça a été la plus terrible erreur de mon existence… bien pire que celle d'avoir quitté Rufus… -ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Mais je peux comprendre si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer dans notre vie, dans notre famille chaotique, si tu refusais de cré-

-Je voudrais bien… -murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

**Aperçus, la récente Mme Humphrey et le jeune Scott Rosson dans Central Park. La saison des pique-niques serait-elle ouverte ou serait-ce plutôt celle des rendez-vous en toute intimité loin des oreilles malveillantes de l'UES?**


End file.
